The Letter
by Yoriko Koi
Summary: Cuando encuentres entre tus cosas una carta totalmente sospechosa, sólo tienes dos opciones: Leerla o correr por tu dignidad. A veces su mensaje puede traerte problemas o beneficios. Tú decides, Inglaterra *ONE SHOT*


**En un mundo en donde existen los duendes y hadas, existe una pequeña –muy pequeña- escritora que le gusta el GAY PORN. Fin(?)**

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Himaruya-sama. Yo sólo lo utilizo para mi imaginación random.

**Advertencia: **El uso de nombres humanos y un secuestro de poco presupuesto.

¡Disfrútenlo~!

* * *

**.**

**The Letter**

**.**

La aceleración de su corazón aumento más. Aun se preguntaba el por qué y el cómo había llegado a…_esto_.

**.**

Esa misma mañana, mientras rebuscaba entre sus cosas, encontró dentro de su maletín una carta sospechosa, en la cual era citado a una de las tantas habitaciones del hotel en donde estaba hospedado, causa de una de las conferencias, esta vez, en Estados Unidos.

Recordaba que la carta decía textualmente:

_Hi~!_

_Si lees esta carta, es que al fin la encontraste. Deseo invitarte a la habitación número 347 de este mismo hotel, al mediodía, sin ninguna compañía._

_PD: Solo ven si deseas cambiar tu vida. _

No había dudado ni un segundo y ya había tirado aquella carta al tacho de basura, pero algo sin duda le estaba fastidiando, aquella posdata era terriblemente inquietante.

_"…si deseas cambiar tu vida''_

Y es así como llegó frente a la puerta de aquella habitación, pensaba que se veía patético al hacerle caso a una tonta carta sin remitente, pero ya había llegado hasta aquí y no se marcharía sin ninguna explicación.

Abrió con facilidad la puerta echando primero un vistazo, la habitación estaba solitaria y parecía que nadie se hospedaba en ese lugar. Entro al recinto sin cerrar la puerta por completo por si algo sucedía, ya que saldría corriendo de inmediato, cómo cualquier persona, ¿no? pero en cambio, parecía todo normal y confuso a la vez. Suspiro con fastidio, de seguro había sido broma de alguno de sus estúpidos "amigos" para dejarlo ver como como un idiota.

Ya se vengaría terriblemente de ellos.

Al ver que ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, se dispuso a marcharse, pero al llegar a la puerta, sintió como le lanzaban un bulto, haciendo que caiga con este al piso, escuchando al fondo como la puerta era cerrada violentamente.

El inglés estaba totalmente estático en el suelo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, nervioso; y aún más cuando sintió como una respiración chocaba contra su rostro; abrió lentamente los ojos encontrando con lo menos que podía imaginarse:

A Japón, Kiku Honda, encima de él, con la respiración agitada y el rostro sonrojado; y claro, con un listón rojo en la cabeza.

—¡E-Ehm! ¡Nihon! T-Tu… —las palabras se le trababan dejándolo ver como un tonto ante el otro chico, el cual aún no salía de su estado de shock— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El japonés trago saliva aun sin saber que contestar, solo las imágenes de haber sido "secuestrado" cuando paseaba por los pasillos del hotel se le venían a la mente, no sabía ni cuando le habían puesto el listón.

—No-No lo sé, _demo_ ¿Usted q-que hace aquí Inglaterra-san? —preguntó curioso y tratando de controlar sus propios nervios.

—¡So-Solo paseaba p-por aquí! —mintió vilmente, no podía decirle que estaba siguiendo indicaciones de una estúpida y sospechosa carta que encontró entre sus pertenencias, y que lo único que le llamo la atención fue la posdata, sería ridículo decirle eso, lo vería como un tonto y nadie podía verlo como un tonto, menos él.

—Ya veo… —asintió algo confundido, pero algo debajo de él lo hacía sentirse extraño, bajo la mirada viendo como aún estaba encima del anglo, se sonrojo furiosamente levantándose de inmediato— ¡_Gomen_, Inglaterra-san!

El otro, que aún se hallaba en el piso reacciono igualmente, poniéndose de pie— No te preocupes, f-fue mi culpa, Nihon. —forzó una sonrisa pero por dentro se sentía como el más estúpido de todo el mundo.

Su venganza sería muy terrible.

.

-¿Qué fue lo que verdaderamente sucedió, Inglaterra-san?

-Siéndote sincero, no lo sé –volteó el rostro para ver fijamente al más bajito, el cual se encontraba apoyado en una pared. Sabía que estaba mal mentirle y tampoco quería hacerlo pero al sólo pensarlo, era completamente ridícula la "escusa" de la carta.

Un suspiro se hizo presente en la habitación haciendo más tensa la situación.

-N-No quiero causar pánico, pero recuerdo que en la casa de América-san es común hacer películas en donde los protagonistas son secuestrados misteriosamente y son asesinados uno por uno, o algo así* –bajó la cabeza tratando de olvidar las escenas de aquellas películas que anteriormente había visto con el dueño de casa.

-No creo que sea necesario resaltar esas películas en estos momentos, _Japan_… -su mirada se notaba aún más estresada al pensar en esa idea.

-_Gomen ne_…

Y el silencio reinó de nuevo.

-¡NO SOPORTO ESTO! ¡Si me quedo más tiempo aquí, explotaré!

El japonés por su parte, sintió una gota resbalar por su frente observando como el europeo daba vueltas por la habitación buscando una salida. Para luego, solo quedarse quieto en su sitio y resignado.

—Acaso… —Kiku se acercó un poco a donde estaba el otro en posición fetal y con una gran depresión— ¿Le molesta mi compañía?

Un viento helado dejo estático a Inglaterra.

Si pudieran medir la vergüenza de nuestro querido amigo inglés con algún objeto, le haría competencia al Empire State.

—¿¡MOLESTAR!? ¡C-CLARO QUE NO! NO TRATABA DE DECIR ESO. ES SOLO QUE ES MUY MISTERIOSO ESTAR ENCERRADOS AQUÍ, TU Y YO…SOLOS. N-NO ES NORMAL, ¿CIERTO? —su rostro era todo un poema de colores y expresiones raras. Que le parecían muy tiernas para la vista del japonés— NO ES QUE ME PROCUPE POR TI, ES MAS POR MI ¡TENIA UNA REUNION MUY IMPORTANTE EN TRES HORAS Y LLEGARÉ TARDE POR LA TRAVESURA DE ALGUIEN Y…! —suspiró cansado— Me… entiendes, ¿verdad?

—Creo que le entiendo, Arthur-san —le sonrió, dándole una suave palmadita en su espalda, alejándose a la entrada de la habitación para probar por octava vez si la puerta lograba abrirse—.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué siempre actuaba como un idiota frente a Japón? Siempre tratando de mantener su postura de caballero ingles ante todo el mundo, sin embargo, estando a su lado, era todo menos un "caballero". Se revolvió con nerviosismo sus cabellos rubios. Si no salían de aquí, su postura se rompería y haría cosas nada decentes con el dueño de sus pensamientos. Ese mismo que ahora luchaba con una puerta.

—Déjame intentarlo, Kiku –le pidió con amabilidad, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a él. El japonés pareció comprender y se puso a un costado dándole paso al inglés. Golpeo con fuerza la puerta, sintiendo que estaba por derribarla, sin embargo le era imposible. Parecía que algo o alguien la estaban trabando desde afuera.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? No me gustaría que perdiera su reunión —Kiku se mordió su labio inferior dando a entender al otro su preocupación. Y también dándole una vista nada sana para la salud del anglo.

—Bu-Bueno, que te parece si buscamos algo que nos pueda ayudar a salir de aquí, ¿bien? —se apresuró a decir antes que su vergüenza se notara más en su sonrojado rostro— Aunque pensándolo mejor, esto más parece un secuestro...

—Disculpe, ¿dijo algo?

—No,… nada -mintió, por no-sabia-cuantas-veces-lo-había-hecho, pensó que sus especulaciones traerían más dudas y pondrían más nervioso a su acompañante de habitación—.

Camino un poco alejado del otro, quien se encontraba buscando en los cajones de aquella sala, y se acercó a su ventana más cercana, si bien no se encontraba cerrada, el piso en el que se encontraban era muy alto, y un salto desde ahí, no sería una de sus mejores ideas. La volvió a cerrar y vio que no muy lejos se encontraba una pequeña mesa en el centro de la habitación. Tanta había sido su vergüenza que ni la había notado.

Se acercó y pudo observar que encima de esta había una carta, y en ella estaba escrito su nombre, sin más la abrió disponiéndose a leerla. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, los colores se le subieron al rostro. Creyendo que estaba alucinando, volvió a leerla:

—_ "Good Luck"_ —

Y junto a esto, un preservativo.

—¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO!? —estalló de la vergüenza arrojando la carta lo más lejos que pudo. ¿Qué clase de juego enfermo era este? ¿Quién quería verlo en su límite? Pues quien quiera que había planeado esto, lo había logrado y con honores. Cayó al suelo cubriéndose el rostro por toda la pena que sentía.

Adiós caballerosidad, adiós orgullo.

Iba a seguir reprimiéndose por su penosa vida, para que cuando lo noto, el sobre que estaba dirigido a él, estaba en las manos del japonés.

Adiós vida.

—Inglaterra-san… esto…

Si su capítulo de amor iba a terminar aquí, en toda esta desfachatez de vergüenza, iba a ser sincero.

O algo así…

—Japón, no es lo que piensas, de seguro es alguien que quiere hacernos una estúpida broma. Vamos a encontrar la salida y juntos lo golpearemos, ¿sí? —su voz era quebradiza y nerviosa. Se levantó de donde estaba y le puso una mano sobre el hombro ajeno— ¿Kiku?

Pero no hubo respuesta, sólo vio como el japonés se arrojaba a sus brazos, aprisionándose con sí. Arthur ya estaba con la cabeza dando vueltas. ¿Acaso sus ideas de rechazo por parte del japonés no eran del todas ciertas? ¿Cómo había dado un giro inesperado todo este asunto? ¿Qué era ese bulto que se estaba formando entre sus pantalones? Cayó en cuenta y se avergonzó aún más, si es que eso aún se podía.

—¡K-Kiku! ¡Yo...! ¡Tu…!

—Francis-san me había contado acerca de sus sentimientos. Me dijo varias cosas que usted piensa de mí; de cómo le gusta mi cabello, mis ojos, mis acciones, mis pequeñas risas, mi forma calmada de ser, la forma en la que hablo,… mi cuerpo —silencio— Aun así, trate de no darle importancia, no por opción a que me sienta incómodo, sino por miedo, un miedo a que usted me rechace. Me dolería mucho eso, yo no sabría cómo afrontarlo…

Internamente dentro del inglés, se podían escuchar los palpitantes rebotes que daba su corazón por cada segundo que pasaba. Tanta vergüenza por nada, tantos nerviosos y miedo a algún rechazo de su amor platónico echados a la basura. Japón sabía de sus sentimientos y le correspondía, aunque tendría que matar a cierto francés por su falta de discreción, igualmente se lo agradecería.

Por ahora, disfrutaría de los labios de la nación frente a él.

* * *

—Hey _France~_! ¿Cómo crees que le haya ido a Iggy?

—No lo sé —dio otro sorbo a su café— Sólo espero que no haiga desperdiciado esta oportunidad, que como sus amigos, le hemos brindado.

—¿Y si Kiku no lo acepta? Inglaterra es capaz de hacernos una guerra —chilló un tipo de lentes, que se estaba devorando su quinta hamburguesa— ¿Estás seguro que funcionará?

—Deja de hacer tantas preguntas, _Amerique. _El pequeño Japón, siente lo mismo por el cejudo pero como es muy cerrado al mostrar sus sentimientos nos lo hace notar e Iggy, como es muy despistado, no se da cuenta de esto.

—¡Wow! ¡A eso yo le llamo ser todo un cupido! —embozó una sonrisa terminando su alimento— Espero que con esto, Inglaterra deje de ser un gruñón.

—El amor lo puede todo~ Absolutamente todo…

Las dos naciones se quedaron viendo por unos segundos y se sonrieron en complicidad. Estaban seguros que el plan había funcionado.

—¿Y sabes que es lo que más le va a gustar a Iggy de todo esto? —hablo el norteamericano—.

—… ¿El preservativo?

—¡NO! El listón rojo~

**.**

* * *

**POR FIN TERMINÉ EL COLEGIO! D: Ahora a sufrir la universidad. Mátenme :'C**

Ni bien salí hoy del colegio, pude sentir la libertad chocando contra mi rostro, pero como a ustedes les interesa saber sobre este fic y no de mi vida, por lo dejamos D: (?)

Quería subir este fic ya hace un tiempo atrás, pero no sabía cuándo subirla y supongo que este momento es genial ya que estaré desaparecida unas semanas y no podré actualizar el otro fic que tengo en proceso~ así que pensé que ese pequeño ONESHOT le alegraría el día/tarde/noche :'3

Nos leemos muy pronto~ -debajo de su cama-


End file.
